


Hurt

by GypsyGirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor POV, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor gets severely injured





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Thasmin Whumptober. Haven’t written anything for awhile, so I hope you guys still like me lol. As always, no beta. All mistakes are my own.

Pain. So much pain. Sharp and shooting, dull and throbbing, everything in between. Her whole body hurt. She couldn’t remember ever being in quite so much pain, but her mind was a little foggy. The pain was excruciating, but it wasn’t quite the same agony as the cellular destruction and rebirth of regeneration. She dared to open one eye. In fact, she could only open one eye. The left one appeared to be swelled shut.

_No glowing. That’s good. Not regenerating. Brilliant. I like this body._ She closed her eye as a wave of nausea washed over her. She swallowed against the bile rising in her throat. She tried to take a deep breath, but her ribs protested. She gritted her teeth, waiting for the stinging pain to pass. _Shallow breathing it is, then._

Her head throbbed with each pulse of her twin hearts and she could practically feel every broken bone. She could taste... no smell... no, definitely taste blood. And smell it, too. And she could feel it trickling from various injuries and drying in her hair. She groaned. _Gonna take more than a day t’heal this mess, I’m afraid._

She opened her right eye again, trying to get her bearings. Darkness surrounded her, but not total darkness. Tiny pinpricks of light danced above her. _Stars! I’m outside. But outside where?_ She tried to remember what she had been doing before ending up in this predicament, but thinking was nearly impossible with the pain coursing through her body. _Yaz was with me... yes, my Yaz. Wish she were here now. She’d get me back into the TARDIS n’ fix everything._ She closed her eye again, missing her ship and her lover.

Slowly, her left hand crept along the ground, closing in on her coat pocket until a sharp wave of pain shot up her arm. _Nope. Bad idea. Can’t reach my Sonic. Can’t sonic your way outta this one, Doctor._ She lay a minute more. _Sonic. I dropped it. Before I fell. Fell! I fell! I think something blew up, too. Maybe it were me._ She thought some more. She had been scanning an object and it had all gone terribly wrong. The memory faded again as she groaned from the mental exertion. She decided to lay quietly for a moment, get her bearings.

The longer she lay, the more aware she became of the surface under her battered body. The ground beneath her was hard and oh so cold. The dampness chilled her to the core and she shivered involuntarily. She groaned as her body ached with the movement. _Oh, that smarts! Maybe wouldn’t be so cold if I were off my back. Might be more comfy on my side. Maybe. Probably not._ She lay for a moment longer, gathering her courage. Using all of her remaining strength, she attempted a roll to her left. _Big mistake! Horrible mistake! Should’ve just..._ “AAAaahhhhhh!” Her agonizing screams filled the night air, echoing off of the tall trees and towering cliffs. Her last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed her were of her fam and how worried they must be.

***

Full consciousness eluded her; the pain was too much. But something was different. Voices. She could hear voices. Was her mind playing tricks? She couldn’t muster the strength to be neither curious nor afraid. Just before slipping into oblivion once again, she thought she felt a gentle touch on her cheek.

***  
Nightmares taunted her. Burning, blood, death, loss, grief. Everyone she had ever loved in all of her incarnations, gone. It all blurred together into twelve lifetimes worth of agony and heartbreak. She was fading in and out of consciousness, now. She could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping off of the shell of her ears and into her hair. A familiar and loving feeling pricked at the entrance of her mind. Her TARDIS. She was home. _Hello, old girl. I’ve missed you._ A relieved sob escaped her throat as the comforting hum surrounded her, alleviating the nightmares.

A worried but gentle voice spoke softly into her ear. So comforting. She now tried to focus on the voice, familiar and kind. Slowly, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was no longer cold. She was warm and snug and the hard ground had been replaced by something soft. She didn’t hurt nearly as bad, though a dull ache had taken up residence in nearly every corner of her body. She tried to reach out but a soft, cool hand caught hers and lowered it back down.

“Shh, Doctor. You’re safe, love. Don’t cry.” Yasmin. It was her Yaz.

She blinked, forcing her eyes open. _Oh, left eye works now. Much better._ Hazel eyes searched for the source of the voice. The face of her human lover hovered over her, filling her vision. Tired brown eyes, glossy with unshed tears and worry, lit up slightly upon seeing her awake. 

She wanted to thank her, ask her what events had transpired to put her in such a state, tell her she loved her. But all she could manage were shuddering sobs that wracked her not-yet-healed body.

“Shh, Doctor. I’ve got ya. Don’t cry, please.” She could feel Yaz crawling into the bed, carefully scooping her up into strong arms. Any pain caused by the light jostling was soothed by fingertips tenderly caressing her hair and shoulders. She let herself be cradled by the woman she loved until her tears dried.

She sniffled, finally finding her voice. “Sorry, Yaz.”

“Don’t be sorry, Doctor. We’re all just glad you’re alive. Are you still in pain?” Yaz continued stroking her hair.

“Not much. Not like before. I’m a right mess, aren’t I?”

“You’ve been out for two days.” She could hear the weary emotion in the young woman’s voice and it spoke volumes to the extent of her injuries without listing a single one.

She nodded against her chest. “What happened?”

“That alien pod thing... you were scanning it. You’d told us to back away, but you were too close. It exploded and blew ya right off the cliff.” Yaz’s voice caught. She cleared her throat before continuing. “We searched all night and only found you when we heard ya scream.”

Cloudy memories returned and a sudden thought entered her mind. “My Sonic!”

“I’ve got it,” Yaz assured her, setting her mind at ease. “Found it on the ledge.”

She nodded, closing her eyes. She felt a drop of water splash on her forehead and the chest beneath her head heave. “Don’t cry, Yaz. I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’ve been so scared! I’ve been so worried!” Strong arms gripped her tighter and she gripped back.

“I’m nearly healed, Yaz. Another day or two n’ I’ll be just peachy. Back to my old self, right?” She felt full, salty lips kiss the top of her head.  


“I should let the lads know you’re awake.”

Her eyes shot open, panic building in her chest. “Don’t go.” _I’ve only just gotten you back._ She hated how small and fragile her voice sounded in that moment, but she needed Yaz there with her.

“Okay. I’ll get them later on. Rest, Doctor.”

She closed her eyes, her body feeling heavy. Sleep tugged at her again. But this time, there would be no nightmares or tears. The pain faded with each gentle touch from her love as she let herself drift off. She knew that when she awoke again, her whole fam would be by her side, smothering her with affection and custard creams. But for now, all she needed was right here. A slight smile pulled at her lips as she fell into a deep, healing slumber.


End file.
